Dominos of Balance
by PokemonTrainer40
Summary: May finds a hidden house in the middle of the forest where she meets a mysterious lady who tells her a secret. What does May find out and who is this mysterious lady?
1. Chapter 1

I am a person that DOES NOT use BAD WORDS.

Disclaimer:I DON'T own Pokemon or anything else used in the story.(If there is anything else.)

* * *

** May's Pov**

I was walking in the forest trying to find my way to Pallet Town. I was going to visit Ash's mother, Delia, but I didn't recognize anything. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm lost!" I yelped. I walked a little further until I saw a house. For some reason I felt like I should go inside, so I did.

Once I was in the house I saw a woman with many dominos." I've been waiting for you, deary. For a few years." The lady said. The lady wore a hoodie so I could not see her face and her skin made her look like she was in her 40s." Who are you? And why do you have all these dominos?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled." Every domino has a secret. And every domino is a person on Earth. If one falls, then all will fall and is unbalanced. That is why I am here... To keep them from falling and being unbalanced. And you are next in line." There was a long silence." What do you mean I'm next in line?" I asked. I then realized what she meant." Mom?" She smiled at me and nodded.

I then fell to the ground and cried." W-why did you leave? Don't you know how much we missed you? How much **I **missed you? What was more important than your own family!?" I yelled. She then bent down and hugged me, but what surprised me the most was that she was crying to." I had to leave. If I didn't then everyone and everything will be destroyed.", she said

After we were done crying we went inside and talked." So... how is the family doing." She asked. I looked at her sadly and tried to keep the tears in." After you left dad couldn't take it all in so he left to look for you, but sadly died a few days later. And as for Max... he was kidnapped by his own friend who was actually a spy who was supposed to kill me." I said sadly.

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

After school I started to walk home thinking about the now missing girl that has been missing for a few days. But it wasn't just any girl, it was the girl that I fell in love with, that made me laugh, and smile. But that doesn't mean I'm going to confess anytime soon. She doesn't even like me. I wish I could get over her, or even better...be on her good side." Is that too much to ask!" I yelled.

After I said that everyone around me stared. Humiliated, I ran to my house as fast as I could. Once I was at my house I ran to my room and slammed the door. I was lucky my mom wasn't home. She would yell and scold me for the rest of the day. I looked around my room. All pictures of my one true love. It's funny how she is just a regular girl like all the others and she can make my heartbeat faster and make butterflies in my stomach. But I have a compitition. All the boys except the ones with girlfriends, have all fallen in love with her. I swear if another boy starts to flirt with her than the only place they'll be hanging out is in their grave. But the one girl that I love is May Maple.

* * *

**And that's it. The next chapter will be longer and please review. If I get at least five reviews then I will update. I am not trying to be mean but I want to know if anything is wrong with my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you saw my other story I'm sorry. I'm working on it. And it might take me longer to update because school is coming. So on with the story!**

* * *

**May's Pov**

As I woke up to find myself inside my house. After I got out of my bed I looked at the table. There was a note.

_Dear May,_

_I forgot to tell you that I have a mini toy city in another room_

_Thats how and where I put you_

_I hope you have a great life_

_I will see you again after school_

_Love,_

_ Your mother, Caroline_

After I read the letter I got ready for school.

* * *

Once I reached the school I heard everyone gasp and whisper " Look! She's back!" and " I thought she was dead." I looked at everyone and smiled " It's all right everyone. I just went to visit my friend Ash. I looked around and saw my friends and Drew. And surprisingly he was crying.

The next thing I knew was that he was hugging me " I was worried." What he said shocked me, but not just me he shocked everyone in the school.

* * *

**Brendan's Pov**

Yesterday I heard May returned. This was the time I've been waiting for. The day I confessed. I might not be every girls dream boy but I can win a girls heart. I also heard what Drew did. I always knew he liked her and gave her many signs that she either didn't notice or ignored them, but I didn't think he'd go that far. She even hugged him back. If I see him do another cheesy move on her I swear I'll kill him. But I also have to accept that she might have feelings for him.

Once I saw May walk I. Through the door I looked around and saw Drew. This is the time. "Hey May. I was thinking...do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked nervously. I then saw Drew glare at me. But what surprised me was that he was holding a bouquet of roses. 'He was going to confess to.' I smirked at Drew. " I don't know. I kind of like someone else, but it's obvious he doesn't like me back so sure, I guess."

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

I was roaming around the halls looking for May. Once I found her I saw her with Brendan. He was one of the _every guy in school that are single_ that are in love with her. I then listened on their conversation. My eyes widened. He was asking her out! But what she said hurt me the most. She said she was in love with another boy but he doesn't like her back. She must have been talking about me! So she said yes! I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

But I still have a chance. I just pretend that I didn't see or hear anything and ask her! She might say yes and cancel that date! " Hey May. I wanted to tell you about the hidden feelings I've been hiding." I said while blushing. She then looked at me with wide eyes and a blush. "The day I saw you my heart sped up and butterflies filled my stomach. I've been trying to hide my feelings by teasing you...and flicking my hair, but now you can truly see...I love you."

May just blinked. "You ate butterflies! And man your cheesy, but I guess I have to turn Brendan down. But I only said yes when he asked me out is because I liked his personality and because I used to have a crush on him before I met you. And it was obvious to me that you didn't like me. But I like you and your personality better. I loved it even if you would tease me and make me angry, but you always made me laugh too, but in a different way. When you make me laugh I forget about everything. So I guess I love you to." After the speech we kissed passionately and everyone cheered. Even the fangirls.

* * *

**Misty's Pov**

As Leaf, Dawn, and I saw the new couple kissing we sighed. "She's lucky. She gets a boyfriend." Dawn sighed. The bell then rang. Time for lunch. Once we got into the lunch room we saw the boys of our dreams.

**_Misty㈏2 Ash_**

**_Leaf ㈏2 Gary_**

**_Dawn ㈏2 _****_Paul_**

It seemed they were waiting for us. May's lucky. She has the boy of her dream. After lunch we had 4⃣ more classes to go. Once school was over I saw Rudy waiting for me, and he was ㈸4 sleeping! I took out my mallet. But before I could hit him Ash came along and poked him over and over. ㈵1 You know...never mind. I'll just go home.

* * *

Once I got home I called the girls over to my house. After a few minutes they arrived. We talked about ... stuff. "I have an idea. How about we talk about our crushes and the ones who have a crush on us. Misty goes first." Dawn suggested. "Well... Wait! Why do I have to g- ...you know never mind. I like Ash and Rudy likes me." " I like Gary and Blue likes me." " I like Paul and Kenny likes me. but this is more than a love triangle. Our crushes all have fan girls and other girls may like the boys who like us. Wow that was complicating." Dawn said really fast in one breath " You said it." Misty said.

After a few hours the girls went home to get ready for bed. I did the same, but to my disturbance my phone rang. It was Ash. "Hello?" "I was thinking that maybe we could go get some noodles for dinner. And there's something that I'd like to tell you. So will you come?" I blushed. It was like he was asking me out on a date. "Sure. So pick me up at 8. Bye." I said ending the call going back to sleep._ Ding-Dong.㈴9 _I dialed Ash's number since he wouldn't be able to hear me and I didn't want to get out of bed. "I thought you said tomorrow night!" I yelled. "Sorry." Ash said immediately. I sighed and ended the call. I looked at the clock._ 8:00_

* * *

**May's Pov**

I was waiting for Misty to pick me up for school. After a few minutes I heard a car honk. That's my cue. I walked out the door to see Misty, Leaf, and Dawn. We started talking about tests and how we did. After a while we arrived at the school.

"I wonder what the boys are doing. I bet Gary's being a playboy and messing around with girls, but do you know what? He messes around with Leaf the most." Dawn said smirking at the now blushing Leaf. After we got our stuff from our lockers we made our way to science. But we didn't expect to be bored. Once class was over we/I ran out of there as fast as possible. Time for gym. I sighed looking at boys staring at me while blushing. I guess they didn't hear the news of my new relationship with Drew.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and remember to update and I am going to finish this story after I finish the other one. See ya'!**


End file.
